Love Bites
by Allessondra Octavia
Summary: Just a little something I came up with one day, takes place near the end of book 3 during the Graveyard Gala. Please Read and Review! NO FLAMES PLEASE! AlexanderxRaven, future JaggerxRaven and AlexanderxLuna.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came up with this randomly yesterday, and for my readers I am sincerely sorry that I have not updated lately, I'll try to do so very soon. If you have any ideas for any of my stories, PM me now! Anyway, enjoy this Vampire Kisses fanfic. I have a good feeling about this one…This takes place at the end of the 3****rd**** book, right where Jagger is the one discovered as the Grim Reaper with Raven and him telling her how much more of a vampire she is than Alexander. **

~*~

Alexander pushed through the crowd toward us.

Trevor followed close behind.

"What is Jagger doing with Raven?" Trevor asked.

"Get out! All of you! This party is over!" Jagger shouted, and all of the guests scattered away in confusion. Now the only ones left were the vampires, Trevor, and me. Becky and Matt had been ushered away by Alexander.

I saw Luna come up behind Alexander, baring her fangs.

"Alexander! Look out!" I yelled. He turned around and pushed Luna away from him, avoiding her fangs carefully.

"My brother made a deal with me. He said if you let me bite you here and make you my eternal partner, he'll let Raven go. Even though it would be wonderful if she became my vampire sister!" Luna said and winked at me.

Alexander stared at Luna speechless, and I felt tears streaming down my face immediately. I knew Alexander, he would rather become Luna's partner than see me turned into a vampire…

"Raven…I'll give anything to keep you away from a life like this." My Gothic Mate whispered.

"What is going on here? You guys are acting like real vampires!" Trevor said, backing away a little.

"Quiet! Go back to your soccer field where you belong, this is out of your league." Jagger said. He snaked his arm around my waist and brushed my hair away from my neck.

"So what'll it be Alexander? You? Or her?" Luna said.

"Hurry up and decide, I'm just dying to sink my teeth into Raven's pretty neck." Jagger said and kissed my now exposed neck. I shivered, why Jagger? I'd so much rather have my beloved bite me than someone who would bite any girl to be his eternal partner, but since I'm Alexander's girlfriend it's the perfect revenge. I don't want to be turned into a vampire for revenge!

"Let go of her Jagger! I'll do it!" Alexander yelled.

"No!" I screamed and began sobbing.

"Raven why are you crying?" Trevor asked, confused. He looked to Alexander, then me.

"Trevor, leave. Now. You don't want to see this, I assure you." Alexander said to my enemy. The stupid arrogant soccer snob just glared at him.

"I'm not leaving without Raven."

"She's in good hands, relax. If you watch this, fine. Luna, do it!" Jagger ordered. Luna smiled and wound her pale arms around my lover's neck. Alexander looked up at me with a sad face.

"I love you Raven…I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and hung his head.

I turned my head away from the horrible scene, but Jagger turned it back and said in my ear, "You will watch this!"

I watched in horror as Luna slowly sunk her teeth into Alexander's neck, and red liquid dribbled down on his costume. Alexander looked up at me again, and suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I gasped and saw my vampire lover's eyes grow wide, and I felt my body go limp as the warm liquid flowed down my neck.

I saw the world going black, and the last thing I saw before I completely blacked out was Trevor and Alexander shouting: "RAVEN!"

~*~

Narrator POV (sorry I had to switch to this for this to all make sense)

Jagger lifted his head from Raven's neck and licked his lips. Luna did the same to Alexander. Trevor was trembling and staring at Raven's limp body in Jagger's arms, and opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find his voice.

"Mmm your blood is so wonderful tasting Alexander, it's better than I ever dreamed. Jagger, how was Raven's blood?" Luna said, smiling wickedly.

"Best thing I've ever tasted, really. I can't describe the taste, it was so good. Oh come now Alexander, stop crying. Sure we lied, but look on the bright side. Now you'll be able to see each other for all of eternity, but she'll be with me!" Jagger smirked.

"Yeah, stop crying Alexander. How about this: we'll let you and Raven drink each other's blood every once in a while, and we might even consider putting our coffins in the same room. Oh! That's right, why don't we use your coffin? I'm sure you don't want to sleep in my bright pink one." Luna giggled.

Alexander said nothing, he just kept silently crying. He had fallen to his knees and was shaking like Trevor. Jagger looked at Trevor and smirked again, "did you really think you were good enough for my sister? You'll never be. You won't ever be good enough for my sweet Raven either, I know you have feelings for her. "

"What did you do to her? Tell me now!" Trevor yelled.

"Idiot, I bit her! Now she's mine for all eternity, and you can't do anything about it. Luna, hurry it up. We need to leave here soon, it's getting light out here."

Luna nodded and took Alexander's hand, then pulled him to his feet and began walking out of the cemetery. Jagger picked up Raven bridal-style and started to follow.

"Wait!"

They stopped and turned to look at Trevor.

"Where are you all going?"

"Home of course, we're leaving tomorrow night." Luna said.

"Where to?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Luna scoffed and started walking again.

"We're going back to Romania, aren't we?" Alexander asked.

"Of course. Jagger come on!" Luna confirmed and pulled Alexander.

"If you dare try following us human, I'll kill you. Raven is mine now, you can't save her." Jagger spat and disappeared into the night.

Trevor sat down on the ground and watched them leave. "How am I going to tell everyone where Raven's gone…" he said to himself.

~*~

Normal POV

I slowly opened my eyes, but it was dark. It wasn't much difference than the darkness under my eyelids. I blinked several times until my eyes adjusted, and I saw a pale white male's chest in front of my face.

"Alexander…?" I whispered. The person moved slightly, and I looked up to his face. I saw one bright green eye and one bright blue eye staring down at me.

"You're awake finally I see. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the prince you were expecting. Do you remember anything?" Jagger said.

I joggled my memory and suddenly remembered. Jagger had bitten me. Luna had bitten Alexander. I tried sitting up, but Jagger's arm shot out and held me down. I tried struggling to get away, but he quickly climbed on top of me. I froze, afraid. What if he had taken off all my clothes? What if he had no clothes on?

"Raven, calm down. And don't worry, I wouldn't strip you this early. And I'm wearing pants. If you stop struggling, I'll get off and we can relax and go back to sleep." He yawned and stared at me sleepily.

"Where are we?" I asked, although I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"My coffin of course. Luna had Alexander move his coffin here and forced him to sleep in it together. They're only a few feet away, so don't worry about him."

I said nothing. A few feet away, my Gothic Mate was sleeping in a coffin with another girl. Tears welled up in my eyes once more at the image of it in my head.

"Raven, don't cry…" I turned my face away from him. Jagger pretty much ruined my life, all I wanted was to be away from him.

I heard him sigh and he used one hand to turn my face toward him again.

"You said you would kiss me in front of everyone. You didn't do it, so you owe me a kiss." He whispered.

I stared up at him. No. I would not kiss him. He can kiss me all he wants but I won't kiss back. He lowered his head even more so our noses were almost touching.

"Fine then. You will kiss me one day, I'll make sure of it. But right now, we're sealed away from the world without anyone to interrupt us, so I simply can't resist."

And as expected, he kissed me. It was actually surprisingly gentle, and sweet-tasting. He pulled away slowly and layed himself next to me once again.

"Your eyes are red."

"Of course they are, I've been crying."

"Not that, I mean they just turned red when I pulled away. You're thirsting for blood."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. I don't want to bite anyone! But he was right, I was really thirsty all of a sudden.

"Raven it's all right, just bite me. If you don't do it now, you'll thirst until you bite someone. I don't think you want to bite someone random, correct? Come here."

I looked at him and uncovered my mouth. He was right, it was now or later and I'll regret it. I gulped and slowly crawled partially on top of him. He tilted his head to the side and I stared at his bare neck. I tried to keep myself from completely diving forward and biting him, but he pressed my head down toward it. He placed one arm around my waist and the other on the upper part of my back. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I opened my mouth and enclosed it on his neck. I felt the warm copper-tasting liquid filling my mouth. Jagger sighed and began stroking my hair. I imagined that it was Alexander and not Jagger under me enduring my first bite.

I couldn't stop drinking the blood, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop. Jagger placed both of his hands on my shoulders and gently lifted me up away from his neck.

"Now lick your lips." He whispered and I did as I was told. I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy it or I would be lying, of course I enjoyed it because I was a vampire now. I would've given anything for that to have been Alexander I was biting and not the white haired sinister vampire I was with at the moment.

"Now that you're full, let's go back to sleep now. We have a long journey ahead of us tonight." He suggested.

"…"

"Raven, say something."

"What?" I snapped, starting to move to my side of the coffin.

Jagger stopped me and I turned my head to glare at him, but I was met with a kiss full on the mouth. I pushed him away and wiped my mouth off, smearing my lipstick on the back of my hand.

"Fine, be that way. Get some rest, will you? It's almost noon and tonight before we leave we have to go to your house and get whatever you want to take all right?"

"…"

He sighed and laid back down, finally giving up on me. Or at least so I thought.

As soon as I was on my side with my back turned to him, he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I growled, but he did nothing except chuckle. How am I going to live like this for an eternity? No Becky, Matt, Billy Boy, Mom, Dad, Ruby, Janice, even Trevor. And the worst part is seeing my Gothic Mate with my new mate's sister…This is going to be a very long eternity…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh wow, it's been a LONG time…I AM SO SORRY!!! It's just, I've been so busy and if you haven't figured it out yet I tend to always come up with new ideas and forget about my others…Anyway, it is now morning (or should I say evening?) for them, and they've already ahem, had breakfast. So Jagger took Raven to her house, and Luna and Alexander went to the Mansion to bring whatever things they'd like to bring.**

~*~

"We're here." Jagger said. We were in his hearse at my house. My family just _happened_ to be away at the movies tonight so I couldn't physically say goodbye…

Still, I had to get some things before we leave.

I got out my house key and opened the front door, and I could see clearly without the lights on. I walked slowly up to my room with Jagger close behind.

Reaching under the bed, I brought out my big black traveling suitcase that was adorned with skulls and crossbones. I then began packing in some of my most favorite outfits, accessories, and some other trinkets I wanted to have.

All of a sudden, I heard a hiss behind me. I turned to see Jagger backing away from my kitten, Nightmare.

"Nightmare! Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry! Can we take her with us?" I asked, cuddling her.

"No. You must leave her here." He said, glaring at my sweet little kitten.

I pouted and cuddled her more, wanting to spend every last minute I had with her. But since I was running out of time, I had to place her on my bed and continue packing while Jagger decided to explore the house.

And unfortunately in minutes, I was finished packing. With my warm fuzzy blanket, "Bite Me" pillow, clothes, accessories, and a small photo album, and another cuddle with Nightmare I was ready.

I headed down to the kitchen and grabbed the Memo pad to write my goodbye letter. It took me a minute, but then I decided:

_Dear mom, dad, and Billy: _

_I'm really sorry I didn't come home last night. It wasn't really my choice, since I was knocked out and basically kidnapped. I was given the chance to come take a couple of things and pack them, then leave with Alexander and our captors. I can't explain all the details; you'd never believe me anyway. Tell Becky and Matt I said goodbye for me please. Tell Aunt Libby I said goodbye also. I'm going to a faraway country, and you'll probably never see me again. I love you all, and I wish I could stay in Dullsville longer with you guys but you can see that I can't. Goodbye…_

_ Love always, Raven_

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I put down the pen and place the note on the counter.

"Ready to go?" Jagger asked, coming in from the living room.

"Y-yeah…" I choked out and picked up my suitcase. Before I closed the door, I took one last look at my house. Another tear escaped. I closed the door quickly and locked it, feeling like I would hold in the sight of it forever.

I took my time getting in the car as my new mate put my suitcase in the backseat, and we drove off to the mansion to pick up Alexander and Luna. All the way there I stared out the window in silence taking my last look at Dullsville.

~*~

Apparently, the Maxwell family had their own private jet that Jagger had contacted to be at a deserted plane hanger. And of course, it was jet black.

The inside was almost just like the mansion, and it was like my Gothic dream come true. Now if Luna and Jagger hadn't been there, it would've been much better.

"So how long will it be to Romania?" I asked as I sat down on one of the wall couches.

"Between 10-12 hours, depending on how long the pit stop is." Jagger answered, sitting next to me. Alexander sat on my other side, and Luna sat next to him.

"Alright everyone, buckle up and prepare for take off." The pilot instructed. I'm guessing he was like the Maxwell's own Jameson, but probably younger.

And in 3 minutes, we were up in the air and heading for Romania.

This is going to be a long flight, and an even longer eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I've been really busy with a ton of stuff lately! Anyway, enjoy! P.S: To my Eona story lovers, I will be updating that shortly!**

It's the second day with the 3 teenage vampires. We're supposed to land in Bucharest in about an hour, and then go shopping for new formal clothes when we meet the older Maxwells. I can honestly say I'm anxious to meet them, but a little scared. I bonded immediately with Alexander's parents, but I'm wondering how exactly Luna and Jagger were raised. With Jagger being the way he is, how did he become like it? I guess I'll find out.

Luna came and knocked on my coffin, where I was currently thinking in peace.

"Raven, breakfast!" She called, and I slowly lifted the lid. I blinked my eyes a few times to get used to the lighting, and looked at her outfit. She was wearing a black of the shoulder tee with a pink bunny head in the center, matching pink and black striped wrist warmers, and black Capri's with pink lace and chains. WAY too much pink for my liking.

"Here, I already picked out your outfit too!" She exclaimed and helped me stand. I looked on the bench next to me and saw my planned outfit: black skinny jeans with a single pocket chain and 2 mini belts on each leg, a strapless corset with 3 belts, and matching arm warmers with a small belt on each wrist.

"Nice! Thanks Luna." I smiled, it was a nice outfit. She smiled back her "you're welcome" and left the room to let me change. Once I was ready, I came in to see Alexander, Jagger, and Luna sitting at a table and a flight attendant (dressed as a maid) pouring milk into Jagger's glass. I sat down next to my new mate and the "maid" poured some milk into my glass as well. Today, we were having waffles.

"It looks like everyone slept well," Alexander commented.

"Yeah, the only night I actually slept fully since we've been in that boring town." Jagger said sourly.

"So what are your parents like?" I asked.

"Everyone says we're younger versions of our parents, only we're a bit more 21st century than them." Luna said, smiling.

"Only thing I hate about them is that they make us dress up for dinner, which is why we're going shopping."

"My parents made me do the same thing, but you get used to it after a while." Alexander said, smiling gently.

I mentally sighed, I hope the Maxwells like me.

~*~

Luna and I are in a dress shop, called Lina's Line. The attendants there recognized Luna immediately, and started treating her like a princess. Then she told me I was her brother's mate, and they started treating me like one too. It was actually pretty nice to be recognized as Jagger's partner, I have strangers bowing at my feet!

However, it got old quickly when they picked out at least 50 different dresses and outfits for me. I'd picked out 10 I liked the best, and was in my new favorite dress. It was a red skirt with an attached black sash that had small white X's on it, and the top was a black tank split down the middle over a red laced up corset. Luna's favorite was a knee-length white skirt outlined with black lace and a black strapless corset with white lacing. We both happened to be wearing them when our boys came in and gave us endless compliments. Then we changed back into our other clothes and we were ready to go to the Maxwell manor. I'm so nervous Jagger and Alexander are holding my hands to stop me from biting my nails.

**A/N: I know, it sucks. But I needed a filler chapter so I could get on with the rest of the story. I apologize for Raven's OOCness, but think about it: If you were in her position, wouldn't you be a totally different person? Next stop, meeting Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell at dinner!**


End file.
